Bishoujo Ojamajo
by NachtMusik
Summary: Bishoujo Ojamajo is a crossover between BSSM and Ojamajo Doremi. Chances are, if you haven't seen Ojamajo Doremi, you won't understand half of it.


Bishoujo Ojamajo AN: Hi, everyone. This is another one of my famous crossovers. It's a crossover between Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon(a favorite anime)and Ojamajo Doremi(another fave)I don't own NiGHTS into dreams either, though NiGHTS will appear briefly. Annoying disclaimer: I don't own any one. K?  
Ojamajo Doremi is a new anime in Japan. For those who've never heard of Ojamajo Doremi I shall explain. Ojamajo means 'Unskilled Witch' and Doremi is the main character. Doremi thinks she is the unluckiest person on Earth, one day she walks into a magic shop and by some twist of fate accidentally turns the store owner(Majorika)into a green balloon thing. To make up for the mess Doremi must become a witch and help run the magic shop. Doremi's little sister, Pop absolutely loves the new Majorika. In other words she thinks Majorika is a toy. Pop has affectionately nick-named her Bunyu-chan(which probably means froggy or something.) Other characters that come into play: There's Hazuki, the weird one who wears glasses, and Aiko, who has blue hair and apparently likes to play sports. They both become witches and help out Doremi Now that that's out of the way I can get one with the important stuff. A.k.a. the story. For more information on Ojamajo Doremi go to Star Hedgehog's page at www.starhedgehog.com or you can learn more from reading this fanfic. Have a nice day! ***  
It's a bright Sunday morning and as we take our walk around the Juuban istrict in Tokyo, we come across the Tsukino residence. A cute little black cat just woke up from a good nights sleep and was stretching out on her masters bed. Usagi was still asleep and was most likely dreaming about her Mamo-chan. Luna lept out of bed and ran down the stairs to the dinning room. ~Silence~  
  
'Where's everyone?' Luna thought. 'Surely Kenji is already up scrambling to work. And Ikuko is making breakfast.' Luna ran back up stairs to Usagi's room. Usagi had just rolled over in her sleep and was mumbling Mamo-chan.  
"Usagi, wake up!" Luna yelled to try and get her attention. The sleeping Usagi whirled around and caught Luna under her arm and pined her on the other side of her pillow. Luna thought of a sure fire way to get up the lazy blonde. About two seconds before Usagi screamed Luna sank her teeth in Usagi's arm.  
"Oh, good, you're awake." Luna said.  
"What was that for? What did I do?" The poor girl asked as she rubbed her sore arm.  
"The family isn't up yet and I want my breakfast." Luna hopped down.  
"Why youuuuuu! You bit me to get me up for that!? Usagi yelled. Usagi glanced at her alarm. No one's up yet, but it's already nine A.M." She turned back to Luna. "And they're not up yet?" Usagi jumped out of bed and ran to her parents room. "Mom? Dad? Wake up!" Usagi shook them and shouted with all her might. But nothing happened. She ran into Shingo's room. Why her screaming in the room next door didn't wake him was beyond her. She tried to get him up every way she could think of, but nothing worked.  
"Are they even alive?" Luna asked.  
"Yes, but they just won't wake up." Usagi started to freak out.  
"Try calling someone, see if anyone else is up."  
"All right." Usagi called up Makoto...no answer. Minako...still no answer, Rei...no answer...."IS ANYONE THERE!" Usagi screamed as she slammed the receiver down and dialed Ami.  
"Hello." Said a tired voice on the other end.  
"Ami! You're awake!" Usagi giggled with joy.  
"Yup. I was up all night watching movies with my mom."Ami yawned.  
"You, Ami-chan? You were up all night watching movies? What kind?"  
"Horror, why?"  
"I just...."  
"Never expected that from me? A lot of people wouldn't. But once in a while it's nice to relax and just do nothing."  
"I see."Usagi thought Ami had finally lost it when...  
"It was also one of those very few times my mom and I actually get to spend time together, so..."Ami yawned again. Usagi covered the phone and spoke to Luna.  
"Everyone seems to be asleep except me and Ami."  
"Usagi, it's Ami and I."(I know, they're supposed to be Japanese and I go ahead and bother with proper English. I find it best just to do it in English unless absolutely necessary to type Japanese.)  
"Oh, whatever!" She turned back to Ami. "Ami, stay awake, I'll be over there a.s.a.p." And with that Usagi was dressed and out the door faster than..I dunno, you make something up.  
A little later....  
"Ami!" Usagi yelled as she pounded on the door and rang the bell about a thousand times before Ami finally answered.  
"I'm here, what is it?...."Ami started drifting off in the door way.  
"AMI!!!" Usagi yelled in her ear. Ami's head shot up.  
"I'm awake! What is it!"  
"Ami have you noticed if anyone around your apartment is asleep."  
"No, but if they are they're really lucky."  
"Ami, I know you're tired, but this is important." Luna barged in. "When we woke up this morning everyone was still in bed asleep. Usagi tried everything to wake them up, but nothing worked."  
"Are they alive?"Ami asked as she leaned more in the doorway.  
"I already had to put with that this morining!"Usagi yelled.  
"Everyone's alive, just sleeping."Luna stated calmly.  
"Yeah. I call Mako-chan, Minako, and Rei. There was no answer."  
"I see. I suppose you want me to go see if anyone else is up right?"  
Usagi and Luna nodded.  
"All right. Let's go." Ami led her friends down the hall and knocked on several doors. No answer. Later...  
"Ok, so we're all alone in this." Usagi concluded.  
"Well, we should try and find out how this..*yawn*...occurred." Ami said.  
"Well, I don't think it'll do you any harm, Ami, if you get some sleep." Luna told her.  
"Thank..."Ami passed out on the floor.  
"WOW!" Usagi jumped in surprise, "she fell asleep faster than I do."  
"Shocking isn't it?" Luna jumped on Usagi lap. "Usagi, wake Ami now to see if this can occur at anytime."  
"Umm..ok." Usagi taped Ami, she just mumbled and turned over. Usagi yelled in Ami's ear, Ami then got up and grabbed Usagi's ear.  
"I'm sure I will wake up in 12 hours. KNOCK IT OFF!" Ami yelled. Then she fell to the floor asleep again.  
"Ouch..."Usagi felt her ear. "I'll go get some blankets." Usagi left the her room. Luna jumped down and curled up beside Ami and went to sleep. *** In another part of Japan, maybe Tokyo...  
"Hurry Hazuki-chan!" Doremi said as she dragged her friend.  
"I'm going to beat you Doremi-chan!" Aiko shouted as she rounded the corner to the MAHO-DO.  
"No! Wait! Doremi ditched Hazuki and darted around the corner right into the door.  
"I beat ya!" Aiko said triumphantly.  
"Well..."Doremi turned away.  
Hazuki showed up with Pop. They entered, uninjured, the MAHO-DO. Doremi followed, unfortunitly the door closed just before she got in.  
"What's up today?"Aiko asked as she walked through the shop.  
"Well...."  
"BUNYU-CHAN!" Pop jumped and grabbed Majorika.  
"There should be a law against this..."Majorika said.  
"But it's cute." Majorika's fairy, Rara said.  
"Whatever..."  
At that point Doremi decided to join in. "Hey...."  
"Good morning Doremi-chan."Hazuki greeted to calm her angry friend.  
"Good morning..."  
"How were you guys able to get here today?" Rara asked.  
"My parents were still asleep. Which is rather odd. They never sleep in that late." Hazuki put her hand to her chin.  
"I wouldn't worry about that too much. They probably stayed up way too late watching TV." Aiko reassured her friend.  
"No, they went to sleep before I did." Hazuki continued her pose.  
"What?" Doremi stepped in.  
"Wow. Well, I guess the only reason why I got here was because my dad was asleep." Aiko took it as nothing more than some sort of a flu.  
"My parents were asleep too! And my dad is usually up early trying to go fishing!" Doremi yelled.  
"Doremi," Majorika began, "there's no need to yell."  
"This is rather strange. Maybe it's the flu?" Aiko asked.  
"No, I don't think so. My parents were fine when I last saw them." Hazuki started to worry.  
"Let's go check it out." Doremi suggested. All the girls, the green blob, and the fairies left the MAHO-do. In another part of Tokyo....  
"Ami-chan, wake up!" A familiar voice rang.  
"Ok, what is it, Usagi?" Ami yawned.  
"We've been asleep for two hours and I wanted to see if you would wake up. Anyway, come on we need to go to Rei's shrine, Mako's appartment and Minako's too." Usagi told her friend then she grabbed the pillows and the blankets and went off to her closet. Back to Doremi...  
Doremi and Hazuki are trudging up a steep street right behind Aiko and Pop.  
"Can we take a break now?" Doremi whined. "We've searched half the town and everyone's asleep. Just a little break, please!"  
Majorika came up from behind. "Why not," She rolled her eyes. "Just five minutes. Ok?"  
"Ok." Aiko agreed, and she caught the hyper five-year-old and dragged her to the nearest bench, which happened to be in the park. And that one line completely defeated the purpose of the other.  
  
On the other side of the park........  
"Luna," An exhausted Usagi asked. "Can we take a break now."  
"Yes, please?" Ami asked, though more tired than exhausted.  
"All right. Half the town wasn't bad." They took off to the nearest bench. Back on the OTHER side of the park...........  
"Five minutes is up. Come on! Let's go!" Majorika ordered.  
"Hai..."three tired girls said. Pop just jumped down and ran after Majorika.  
"How come little kids have so much energy?" Asked Aiko.  
"Who knows...." Doremi got up and started walking. Here we go again with the scene flipping.......  
"Girls?" Luna got their attention. "Come on, we have another half of a city to cover." Luna urged them to get up.  
"But, Luna, can't we have just ten more minutes?" Usagi begged.  
"No."  
"Please Luna." Usagi continued.  
"No, I know you're all tired and exhausted, but come on, we need to keep going. We didn't come this far just to stop." Luna once again urged them on.  
"Yes, we did." Ami said as she yawned.  
"AMI! YOU'RE NOT A QUITTER, GET UP!"  
"I'm too tired Luna, please just five more minutes." Ami settled down on the bench again.  
"Just a little longer. When we get through you two can eat and sleep as much as you want." Luna slyly got them to agree. And the Sailor Senshi are off yet again! Here we go again....  
"Are we there yet?" Doremi asked.  
"No." Majorika yelled.  
"Look!" Hazuki shouted and pointed in the direction of Usagi and Ami.  
"Someone else is actually awake!" Aiko jumped for joy. The witches ran at full speed to the Senshi.  
"Where do you suppose all that energy came from?" Rara inquired.  
"I have some thoughts..."Majorika mumbled. She took off in her flying dustpan after the mob of little kids.  
Before anyone, but the viewers, knew it four little kids suddenly swamped over Usagi, and Ami.  
"What where's the fire?!" Usagi managed to get away from them.  
"You're awake, you're alive!" Doremi shouted!  
"Ummm, yeah..."Usagi took a couple steps back in fear.  
"But you're the first people we found awake." Hazuki happily said.  
"We might say the same thing about you." Usagi said.  
"Really?"Doremi's eyes widened.  
"Yes. We search half the city and everyone was asleep." Ami said as she finally managed to pull Pop off her and sit her on the bench.  
"Yay! That saves us half a trip!" Aiko decided to share with the world.  
"Huh, what do you mean. You searched the other half?" Usagi pointed in the direction from which they came.  
"Yeah."Hazuki said, then a cold thought went through her mind that told her to shut up.  
"Why would little kids want to know if everyone one was asleep or not?" Ami asked them. Being as smart as they were Aiko decided to ask the two teens the same.  
"Why would you be here lookin' around too. Wouldn't you guys rather be lookin' for other things like...Oh say..."  
"Perhaps we should start by introducing ourselves." Luna stated.  
Aiko, Hazuki, and Doremi's faces turned blue with fear.  
"That cat...."Aiko trembled. "Just talked."  
"That cat has a crescent moon on her forehead." Doremi stated.  
"The cat is..."Hazuki got cut off.  
"Neko-chan!" Pop shouted and grabbed the pour furball.  
"Well, that takes me off the hook." Majorika said aloud. And to make matters worse she was not only heard by the Senshi, but also seen.  
"A youma?!" Usagi yelled and jumped back with Ami behind her.  
Luna was finally able to get out of Pop's grip and she hopped back onto the bench.  
"What are you...?" Usagi asked nervously.  
"I'm afraid we can't tell you that." Aiko took a stand. "Who are you?" Aiko raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
"We're high schoolers..., er..Why should we tell you, you're the ones running around without any supervision!" Usagi stepped foreword.  
Luna just watched as the arguing continued. She then decided to go back home when Ami picked her up and asked her not to go quite yet. She respected Ami's wishes and stayed to see the developing fight.  
"Usagi!" Ami yelled at Usagi.  
"What?"  
"Come on, there's no need to argue like this when there's a sensible solution." Ami said calmly.  
"WHAT?!! Everyone in the entire city is asleep! And you want to just sit down and have tea." Usagi shouted in disbelief.  
"No, but that sounds nice. I'm just saying there's a better way." Ami sat down and rested her chin in her hands and sighed.  
"Better way?!" (here we go) "They're probably the ones who did this and you say there's a better way to deal with it than to just..."  
"Well..." Ami got cut off by Aiko.  
"What do you mean we did it?!" Aiko demanded.  
"Yeah! You could be the ones." Doremi stepped up.  
"I'd like to point out some key words," Ami put her right hand in her lap. "Usagi said probably and you two said or mentioned could be. There is no evidence to prove either side has done anything wrong."  
"Very true." Hazuki finally said with a little bit of relief. "But how does you black cat talk?" She asked hoping that this Usagi and Ami were probably witches too.  
"Uhhh..." Ami sat straight up and trailed off.  
"Ah ha!" Doremi pointed at them with a sly expression on their face.  
"Why you little monsters!" Usagi snapped.  
"You're the monsters." Aiko got in Usagi's face.  
While the argument went on Majorika and Lala came up behind Luna and tried to take her down. Luna yowled and hissed, she then jumped on Ami's shoulder and told them to transform. Ami and Usagi did as told.  
"Moon Eternal, Makeup!"(have to have the dialog in there.)  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Makeup!"  
"Who are you?" Aiko and Doremi asked a little shocked. (Talk about your mistakes. If anyone watches Sailor Moon it IS a mistake to ask who the Senshi are. There should be a story called the never ending speeches. Thanks Erch.)  
"Ai to Segino Se-ra fuku bishoujo senshi, Se-ra Mu-n! Tsukini Kawatte OSHIOKO YO!" Merc-chan and Moon said basically the same thing and there is no need to go on with that.  
"Ok..."Doremi and the others sweatdroped.  
The four witches transformed. The two Senshi and four little witches went after one another. Pop, at the last minute, got out her broom and flew up and out of Sailor Moon's way. Doremi stopped to put a hand over her head and mumbled something about TALKING to her when this was over. Doremi got back into action and took out her wand.  
"Pirikapirirarapoponapeperuto!"Doremi yelled. She point her wand at Sailor Moon who had enough trouble with Aiko and Hazuki hanging on her. "Change to stone!"  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Usagi yelled before she was petrified. Ami was being chased by Pop and Majorika. Ami then stopped and used her Aqua Illusion attack, which froze half the park, but missed Pop and Majorika.  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami ran over to her stone friend. She turned to Doremi and yelled, "What have you done?!"  
"I stopped her, you monster!" Doremi yelled.  
"We're not monsters you little..." but before Ami could say witch her mouth was covered by duct tape, industrial strength. Usagi wouldn't be waking up for a few hours and Ami was having a heck of a time trying to get off the bloody duct tape while trying to get Aiko and Hazuki off her back, and Doremi and Pop off her ankles. Hours later...  
Usagi woke up, and Ami was so tired she collapsed on the pavement. Ami had been out for the last hours. She eventually became a new bench for the majo crew.  
"Get off of her!" Sailor Moon demanded. Aiko, Doremi, and Hazuki just stared at her.  
"No until you reverse your spell." Aiko demanded. Usagi face-faulted sand got back up a little angry.  
"What, why don't you, if you can cast spells reverse it." Usagi said.  
"We maybe witches," Doremi said, "but it's not within our power."  
"Well, I don't have the power to make everyone wake up." Usagi said, and at that moment Ami jumped up and the four little girls fell to ground. Ami ripped off the bloody tape finally. She was about to yell some choice words when Usagi covered her mouth.  
Ami ripped her hand off and yelled at her, though not what she was going to say to the little girls.  
"Ami, I don't think they could be our enemy." Usagi calmed Ami a bit.  
"What do you mean?" Ami said a bit angrily.  
"We both want to know why the city is asleep." She explained. "We both want to know who or what did this, therefore we must be on the same side!" Usagi concluded.  
"Interesting, but I..."Ami was cut short when the evil bad guy thingy entered the park, complete with dark skys, high winds up to 25 MPH and so on, there is also a chance of rain here in...  
"So, only a few escaped my eternal sleep." She said in that Eeeeevil voice of hers.  
"Who are you?" Aiko and Usagi demanded.  
"I'm not part of the Negavers that's for sure." She told them.  
"Yes!" Usagi said.  
"What's the negavers?" Doremi asked.  
"Oh, it's the name DiC used in place of Dark Kingdom in the first two seasons of the Sailor Moon dub." The evil monster person said.  
"The part I have yet to figure out," Ami started, "is why the bad guy in the TV show was always the Negavers."  
"What's up with that?" Usagi inquired.  
"I dunno." Ami shrugged.  
"Shall we get back to the DiC bashing later?" The evil thing asked.  
"Ok."  
"Who are you?" Usagi shouted to the figure hovering in the air.  
"I...can't answer that."  
"Why not?" Hazuki asked.  
"Because you'll laugh." She said.  
"No we won't." Usagi brightened up.  
"Promis?..."  
"Promise." Usagi nodded.  
"Ok, my name is Darby."(I dunno why I picked that name.)  
"Darby? Is that anything like..."Usagi didn't get a chance to finish.  
"NO! It's completely different!"The monster shirked.  
"Oh, ok." Doremi said. "I thought it was something like Barbie."  
Everyone broke out into laughter. This made Darby really mad. As the author I am obligated to point out that Darby does somewhat resemble Barbie. But Darby's green and has kinda messy hair and her outfits don't come from Fashion Avenue. Darby is also evil, where as Barbie is a doll. However, poor Darby has been mistaken for Barbie several times in the past so...  
"You'll pay for that remark!" She screamed.  
"Really? Why don't you come down here then." Majorika and Rara joined in.  
"Great idea. It will be your downfall." Darby jumped down and landed on one foot on the sidewalk. A sword appeared out of no where in her left hand. "If you weren't affected by my sleep spell." The laughter stopped. "Then I'll put you to sleep permanently." She charged toward the two Sailor Senshi. Before anything could happen the two Senshi screamed about-faced and ran. Darby abruptly turned to slash the witches, they did the same as the Senshi and they were soon all caught up to each other.  
"What do we do Ami? Darby's catching up!" Whaled Usagi.  
"I...don't..know." Ami panted.  
"What..do you mean...you don't know? You're..the gunius.!" Usagi panted.  
"You can't..expect me..to..know everything.." She stopped running to catch her breath. Usagi and the Majo crew stopped too.  
"Idiots!"Darby said. "This will be like shooting fish in a barrel."  
"Ok. Sailor Moon attack her with...the stupid silver moon attack." Ami said bitterly.  
"Are you still mad because you didn't get enough sleep?" Usagi asked absently.  
"Yup."  
"Oh. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack was enough to stall Darby. When she got up again she saw the freaked expressions on the girls' faces. "You know what, chasing you around with a sword is fun, but I've got other plans for you all. Enjoy your last free moments of life while you can. I'll be back, of course, and when I leave you will come with me." Darby disappeared.  
"Why is it bad guys always change their mind after a first battle and say stupid stuff such as 'I'll be back' and come back and then..." Usagi didn't get a chance to finish when Ami stopped her to say.....  
"I don't know! Do I look like I have 'Super Villain' written all over my face!" Ami spat.  
"No. Sorry I even bothered to ask." Usagi stopped right there.  
"All right,"Aiko stood up straight, "what are we going to do now?"  
"I don't know."Hazuki said with concern. Doremi was thinking about the situation while Usagi was trying to get Ami back to her senses. Luna, who was cast aside while all the action was happening threatened the author of this story with her tiny little claws, teeth, and a bazooka. I did as told of course. Luna snapped.  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" She yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the little black cat. "Ok, I have a few suggestions for what we could do until she returns."  
"And they are?..." Ami said coolly.  
"For one thing, Ami-chan, you can shut up and get some sleep! I never thought I would have to say that to you. Usagi calm down, everything will be fine. You four, who ever you are," Luna turned to Aiko, Hazuki, Doremi, and Pop. "You should come with us. There's a lot to explain." They nodded.  
"Hey!" Majorika stopped Luna. "You can't oder them around."  
"What? Where would you like to go?" Luna growled.  
"To the Maho-do." She said promptly.  
"No, I wanna go home." Usagi said.  
"Me too." Ami added.  
"All right," Luna began, "we'll vote."  
"Right," Majorika smirked and flew in the center of the sidewalk. "Votes for Maho-do?" 5 hands shot up. "Votes for Sailor Moon's home?" Two hands and a paw. "It's decided then. We all go to the Maho-do." Majoriak smiled triumphantly. She hovered leading the way down the path on her nifty little dustpan.  
"What?" Usagi whaled.  
"Just come on, we're out voted." Luna said. She jumped down from the bench and followed the flying dustpan(for the love of cake! Somebody reading PLEASE take the bloody bazooka away from Luna. She's scaring me.) At Darby's hide out...Please imagine a scary looking black palace like either from 1st season Sailor Moon or Maleficent palace. ...  
'Why is it villains always decide to meet their enemy, leave, come back, test their strength, leave for last digit success, then get killed?' Darby thought. She sighed and then threatened the the author to stop writing stupid stuff unless it's important to the story.(First Luna and now Darby. What next, Sailor Mercury will demand more money? Doremi will turn me into a bug and squash me?)  
"I need to test their abilities to their full extent. I'm not taking chances." After that last line she stood up and created a creature that would be test one. She sent it out to Tokyo to just start wrecking the property, anything just to attract some attention. Back in Tokyo near MAHO-DO...  
Doremi is pushing a broom throughout the room in attempt to clean the floor. Hazuki talked to Luna and Aiko sat on the window sil kicking her legs back and forth impatiently. Ami was on the top floor asleep. Usagi just sighed and looked out the window. It was getting dark again. The darkness made her feel uneasy. She stopped looking out the window when she heard Aiko jump to the floor with a little thud. Aiko walked over to Hazuki and Luna. Majorika hopped over to them, Rara followed. Usagi got up from her warm seat and walked upstairs to see if Ami was awake.  
"Hmmm...."Majorika mumbled. "It's dark, and quiet. I don't like this." She said to herself. The girls overheard. Usagi leaned over the railing.  
"Do you think the enemy could return to claim us?" Usagi worried.  
"Yes. It's unsettling looking out there." Majorika said.  
"Hmm. Perhaps we will have a wake up call tonight?" Rara said.  
"I think so. But maybe, because we're the only ones awake, we feel vulnerable." Hazuki adjusted her glasses.  
"Hazuki-chan..." Aiko started. Ami woke up and was covered in her blanket she headed down stairs and was forcing Usagi to walk back down.  
"Both are correct." Ami stated. Usagi laughed. "What is it?" Ami asked a bit groggily.  
"You're hair." She broke out laughing. Everyone else started laughing as well. "This is most inappropriate at this time." Ami frowned and got up. "Anyone have a hairbrush." She asked.  
"Yes."Aiko stifled a laugh. "It's over by Luna." She giggled a little bit more and then calmed down.  
"It wasn't really that funny...was it?" Ami asked.  
"You're right, it wasn't." Usagi held her aching sides. "It's your messy hair and the spider that crawled in it." Usagi burst out laughing again. Ami freaked out. She jumped trying to swipe the thing out of her hair, without much success. Usagi felt sorry for her friend and got out the spider, which turned out to be plastic, and was even sooner to be discovered as a twisted childs prank by Luna.  
"That's not funny Luna." Ami scolded.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, but you made yourself such an easy target." Luna giggled. Suddenly there was a loud crash just out side. Everyone turned toward the door.  
"Wh-what.. was th-hat?" Usagi stammered.  
"I..don't know." Aiko said a little freaked. Another crash came, Usagi, Aiko, Hazuki, Doremi, Majorika, Rara, and Luna all lined up behind Ami.  
"Oh, great." Ami said, "who's gonna protect me?"  
"You don't need protection, you're Sailor Mercury." Usagi said.  
"I should feel safe then?" Ami asked. The crowd nodded. Ami jumped behind the sofa. "What are ya, nuts?!" She exclaimed.  
"Please Ami???" Usagi begged. She started using her puppy eyes and started to cry.  
"Ehk, all right, I'll go." Ami got up and headed over to the door. She approached the door slowly and turned the knob... There standing at the door...  
"Boo!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! NiGHTS you bloody idiot! What are you doing here?" Ami yelled.  
"Well, I came here to visit my favorite Sailor Senshi. Then I found out most of the town was asleep. And then I thought to myself, who would just adore a visit from NiGHTS, Ami and Usagi, that's who. And here I am." Ami abruptly turned and slammed the door in his face.  
"NiGHTS is back again, huh?" Usagi said with flat expression.  
"Yup." AMi replied.  
"Hey!" NiGHTS appeared through the door. "What was that for?"  
"Sorry, NiGHTS, we're kind of in a middle of a crisis right now." Ami said.  
"Some evil chic named Darby put everyone asleep in order to conquer the world." Usagi explained. "Or something like that."  
"Oh, I see." NiGHTS looked down. "Is there anyway I can help?"  
"Yes there is." Ami suddenly appeared by the window. "You can help us defeat that monster outside." Ami pointed out the window.  
A huge horrible beast was tearing up Th stairs outside and was now lunging toward the window. Ami ducked and the beast ripped through. There were many screams to be heard, including NiGHTS, and then everyone scattered. The beast was a little confused at first, then it decided to attack Ami, who never really moved from under the window in the first place.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Ami transformed and faced the beast. It shrugged and picked up Ami and threw her out the window. Ami landed fairly on her bottom got up and dashed away from the building.  
Meanwhile Darby is watching the whole thing. "Mercury is a wimp. But WHERE'S THE SAILOR MOON?!" As soon as she said that Sailor Moon came running out of the Maho-do to catch up to the beast and Ami. She also noted that the four little unskilled witches followed the odango-haired heroin. "Ok....Let's get to the good stuff." She clapped her hands together and teleported to the new location of the fight.  
Mercury stopped running and faced the thing. She threw a few attacks that really annoyed the beast, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Pop weren't doing much better. Sailor Moon was trying to attack but everytime she seemed to goof up.  
"This isn't working. We need to work as a team." Ami said frustrated.  
"Works for me." Usagi got up beside her. Doremi and the gang joined. "So, what's the plan?" Usagi asked eagerly.  
Ami kinda freaked a little bit, but she said, "I don't know." Everyone facefaulted. Usagi let out a long well expected no. Suddenly NiGHTS appeared with a spoon in his mouth and an empty box of ice cream.  
"You know, it's rather rude to ditch people." He said looking in the box, then tossing it behind.  
"But Mr. Clown, you dove for the refrigerator and ate our ice cream." Pop said.  
"I'M NOT A CLOWN!!!!!"  
"We know, we know." Ami and Usagi said in unison.  
"All righty, shall I take care of dark, tall, and ugly then?" NiGHTS incuired throwing away the spoon.  
"Sure go right ahead." Usagi said welcomingly to the maren.  
"Okie dokie." With about two para-loops the monster disappeared. "No need for applause, just doing one of my many jobs." NiGHTS took a little bow. Pop walked up and tugged on his hat. He looked up to see what the child wanted.  
"Can I have a balloon, Mr. Clown?" She asked politely.  
"NO! And I'm not a clown!" NiGHTS disappeared and right behind him was Luna and Majorika.  
"You girls really should have taken care of that thing." Luna said.  
"Huh? Didn't you see what happened?" Usagi snapped back.  
"Yes, I saw a klutz trying to do magic tricks and a worn out genius." Luna smirked. "Come on, we'll talk about this soon enough." Luna bounded off toward the Maho-do.  
"I see, the Sailor Senshi and those little witches won't be much of a problem. The clown however, will be a different story." She thought for a moment, then came up with her answer. "Nah, he won't show again." She started planning for her final assault on the wakened fighters. ***  
The next morning Ami woke up quite refreshed. She got up and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got there, there was already some prepared.  
"I'm not as good as Mako-chan, but the next best thing." NiGHTS had prepared breakfast for everyone, the girls, the cat, the evil chibi and fairy were all down there for breakfast. NiGHTS was right, not as good as Mako-chan, but the next best. While NiGHTS was poring some morning tea he said, "beware Darby, she attacks tonight and with more force than Chaos Galaxia." NiGHTS finished and took a seat. Usagi and Ami had this look of pure fear on their faces.  
"Who's Chaos Galaxia?" Aiko questioned. After a moment the two senshi got out of shock and were silent for a moment.  
"Who is he?" Hazuki asked, a bit worried.  
"It's a she." Ami began.  
"She killed Mamo-chan, my boyfriend, she destroyed many planets within this galaxy collecting star seeds to have complete control over everything." Usagi clutched her morning biscuit so hard it broke.  
"Where do the star seeds come from?" Doremi began.  
"Inside of us," Usagi continued. "When it's gone, you die." A sound of sorrow and regret in her voice.  
"It took everything we had and more to bring her down and free Galaxia."Ami broke in.  
"Yes, Chaos took over her body and killed her." Usagi cringed with painful memories coming back to her.  
"I probably shouldn't have compared." NiGHTS said in a serious tone.  
"No, that's ok NiGHTS." Usagi gave him a weak smile. Ami stood up and put her hands on the table with a determined look in her eyes, "we'll be ready this time." She walked up stairs to get ready.  
"You know I should probably mention that I won't be helping you out this time." NiGHTS said.  
"Why not, Mr. Clown?" Pop said.  
"Yeah, NiGHTS," Usagi placed a new biscuit in her mouth, "Why not?"  
"Oh, Reala's running a muck in Nightopia again." He frowned at the thought of chasing around his brother again. "Don't worry about me, I'll get him, just be careful when Darby shows."  
"Right." Doremi said. "We'll put Darby away for good." That night...  
Usagi, Ami, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Luna, Majorika, and Rara finishing up preparing for the final battle.  
"This is somewhat out of the ordinary." Usagi said.  
"How so?" Aiko asked.  
"Well usually they test over and over, sending annoying or goofy youmas to try and kill us." Ami said.  
"Oh...." Aiko trailed off.  
"This is the first time this ever really happened to us." Usagi said as she zipped up her jacket. "We'll probably be killed." She said bluntly.  
"There's lookin' on the bright side for ya." Aiko jumped to her feet.  
"Well, I think we can take her down!" Doremi said. Everyone just kinda rolled their eyes and motioned as to say a faint sarcastic 'yeah.'  
Another creature appeared in the Maho-do. This one was a skeleton thing wearing a tattered suit. It's head was down to it's chest. The girls backed away several feet. They screamed when it lifted its hideous head. "Sailor Senshi," it greeted them with a toothy grin, "Doremi," its grin grew wider. "Darby awaits for you in the central district around Juuban." It bowed to them and disappeared.  
"All righty," Usagi started. "Let's go." She ordered nervously. Usagi headed out the door. Central Juuban-  
  
"Oh, it's Sailor Moon! Check it out it's Sailor Moon." Darby said in a really stupid tone, then she laughed mocking them.  
"Thanks, now I feel more than uneasy." Usagi grumbled.  
"I'll get you!" Doremi threatened.  
"We better. We can't let those people sleep anymore, they'll all starve." Ami pointed out.  
"Then let's do it." Hazuki commanded. "Pai pai pon poi puwa puwa puu!" She pointed her wand at Darby, who just kinda stared back at her. "Why don't you just be flattened by a falling building!"At that moment the Empire State Building fell on Darby. She then reappeared right in front of the pile of ruble.  
"You have to do better than that." Darby laughed again(note that evil super villians tend to laugh a lot especially at the stupidest times almost like clowns.)  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Darby dodged SM's attack and got her back by knocking the wind out of her.  
"Shabon Spray!"(what do you do in a crisis? Throw fog bubbles and hope your apponate is stupid enough to run into hard, painful objects.) Ami ran straight into Darby, only to succeed in knocking her off balance a bit. As Ami was passing her, she grabbed her by the throat and threw her into Sailor Moon, who was just regaining her stance again.  
The fog cleared and Darby was bombarded with Aiko, Hazuki, Doremi, and Pop. They all jumped her and were doing their best to drag Darby to the ground. They almost succeeded, but were then threw off.  
"I'll just kill you all where you stand." She got up into position and was about to gesture when suddenly...the Sears Tower landed on her. Apparently it was an ongoing attack.  
"All together, we'll get her while she's down." Doremi held her wand high. "Pirikapirirarapoporinapeperuto!"  
"Paipaiponpoipuwapuwapuu!" Hazuki yelled.  
"Pamerukurarukurariroripotsupuun!" Aiko yelled.  
"Mercury Aqua..."  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power..."  
Pop stood by Luna and Majorika in safety. She just watched them power up.  
"Go away!" The three witches said in unison.  
"Mirage!"  
"Kiss!" The attacks hurled toward Darby. She just saw them coming as she was getting out of the ruble. She screamed as they hit. Darby disappeared right as The World Trade Center landed on top of the other two.  
"Maybe you should stop your attack, or spell." Aiko said to Hazuki.  
"Ok." She said. Then everyone joined in a light laugh, and took off for home.  
The next morning everyone awoke from their long sleep with an extra empty stomach. The enemy was gone, and wasn't as strong as Chaos Galaxia after all. And in your sleep you may see NiGHTS chasing down Reala for lying and steeling NiGHTS's wallet. ***  
That was my longest story yet. If you didn't understand this story it could be for two reasons. One: You never read my SEGA-Moon saga or two; you have absolutely no idea about Ojamajo Doremi. Anways, with all that's in account I hope the story was enjoyable anyways. Have a nice day! 


End file.
